


Sleepy Declarations

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Confessions, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione has news for Ron. Will she find a way to tell him while they are both awake or will she make a sleepy confession?





	Sleepy Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
> Square N3 - Free Space/Writer's Choice
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451355192/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0NoKGLAnGN25F1QvHpazti?si=Oxzutu0PQf2CW-ZWvxl65Q) Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

Hermione traced the scars on Ron’s arm as she watched him sleep. She need to tell him her news, but she had put it off for three nights in a row. Ginny’s suggestion to whisper the news to him as he slept seemed too sneaky. Last night’s conversation made her news easier, but she was still scared. 

“I think I’m leaving the Aurors.” Ron had said as they we snuggled together on the sofa after dinner last night. “George has asked again for me to join him at the shop and I’m tired. This last mission was too much time away. Harry still loves it, I don’t”

Hermione almost let the secret out then. They had talked about George’s offer before, but this was the first time Ron had seriously considered leaving the Aurors. So, she let the discussion stay focused on the decision he was trying to make. By the time they went to bed, he had started his letter of resignation and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Ron had seemed more settled since they had made the decision. Dinner tonight would have been the perfect time, but she never could find a way to slide in those three little words.

Now, she couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t keep the secret much longer. He was going to notice her running to the loo every morning . Maybe, if she told him now, she could tell him again in the morning and it wouldn’t feel so big.

Settling her head on his shoulder, Hermione returned to tracing the scars on Ron’s arms. “Ron, I’m pregnant,” She whispered as she let her eyes drift closed.

Ron wake up as Hermione mumbled in her sleep. She had been restless since he had returned from his last mission. Her restlessness was part of the reason why he had decided to leave the Aurors and join George. Ron curled around her as she turned away from him. “Shh, love. I’m home.” He whispered as she settled her into his arms. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Glad you’re staying home.” Hermione mumbled in her sleep. “The baby is going to need both of us.

 

Ron’s had started to shut as he felt her settle but popped open at her sleepy declaration. “Mione, love. What did you just say?”

A gentle snuffle was the only answer Ron got from his sleeping wife. But, he need more of an answer than that. “Mione, love, did you say baby?” Ron asked as he kissed the curve of her neck. “Love, wake up. I think you have something important to tell me.”

Ron waited for her eyes to open asn he continued to tral kisses from her ear to her shoulder. As her eyes began to open, Hermione jumped from their bed and headed to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. “Not exactly what I was hoping for.” Ron grumbled as he stared at her empty place in their bed.

The sound of retching coming from the bathroom caught him by surprise. “Mione, are you okay?” He asked as he got out of bed and padded towards their bathroom.

A grown followed by more retching was the only reply he received. Knocking on the door gently, ROn pushed it open. “Love, what’s going on?”

Hermione settled on to the floor, leaning against the tub with her eyes closed. “I am not okay.” She let her head fall back as she spoke. “I am scared and sick and …”

Ron sat beside her in the floor and pulled her head onto his shoulder. “And pregnant, if I am putting together the clues correctly.” Ron kissed her on the top of her head. “Is this why you have not been sleeping well?”

Hermione sighed and traced the scars on Ron’s forearms. “Yes. I didn’t know how to tell you. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about all of this.”

“It is sooner than we planned,” Ron grabbed her hands and tangled his fingers with hers. “But, not unwanted. I can’t wait to see what a beautiful mother you will be. It’s all the more reason for me to join George.”

“But, we had plans.” Hermione’s protest was cut short by another lunge for the loo. Ron held her hair behind her neck and rubbed her back as they waited for this round of retching to pass. 

“Plans change, love.” Ron settled Hermione into his lap and pressed her head to his shoulder. “ Most of the time for the better, I can’t wait to meet this little one.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione sounded small as her doubt whispered through the quiet bathroom. “It was not exactly the presentI intended to give you.”

“It’s perfect.” Ron kissed her forehead. “Now, if you are finished worshiping the porcelain throne, Let’s go back to bed.”

Ron helped Hermione to her feet. “Wash your mouth out and see how you feel. For some reason, I feel the need to keep you in bed.”

Ron helped Hermione rinse out her mouth and shuffle back to their bed. “I can do this by myself,” she grumbled. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

“I know that, love.” Ron waited for her to lay in her space on the bed before he walked around to his side. “Right now, I think we could both use some sleep. There will time to worry in the morning.”

Ron slid under the covers and opened his arms. “Come settle in. Let me hold you and our little one.”

Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Ron’s shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. “I guess there are worse places to fall asleep.”

“Night, Mione.”

“Night, Pop.”


End file.
